Dallas Attacks
Dallas Attacks '''is the Thirty-Sixth Episode of The Avengers Show. '''Major Events Dallas is sent to go attack The Avengers by The Board of Evil, while he does this The Humegazord leaves to attack the city. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Tony questions why Dallas is there, mainly because he has no powers, he's useless. Dallas denies him telling him that he has access to vibranium. Cap realizes he stole it from Cap soon realizes that he stole it from him, and Dallas admits he did. Dallas lists his powers, Superstrength, he's indestructible and he can run really fast. Cap orders the Avengers to attack, Iron Man uses his lasers but they have no affect, then he uses the beam from his heartreactor and that has no affect. After Dallas takes out Tony, Spider-Man joins the fight and manages to hold him off, but Dallas defeats him. War Machine joins the fight, he uses his new lightning ability installed in his suit. He uses it on Dallas but Dallas defeats him. Dallas questions if anyone else wants to face him, then Superman shows up. Dallas and Superman battle it out. Both are evenly matched. Back at Villain Mania, Leader Monkey commands the Humegazord to attack New York. The Humegazord goes to the city, he plans to open a black hole, but he wont do it yet. Then he starts attacking the city until Superpup shows up. Superpup gets trapped within the Humegzord, but is able to break out and escape. In space, where Superman and Dallas are fighting, they crash land back in the base, and Dallas hits Superman with krytonite, while Superman is weak, Dallas is getting ready to finish him off until he is stopped by Superpup. Superpup puts Dallas in one of his traps and warns Tony about the Humegazord. Tony orders the team to split up, taking Spidey, Hulk, and Cap with him. They arrive at the city to find the Humegazord attacking it. Spider-Man leads the attack but letting the Humegazord know they are there, once Spider-Man gets there the Humegazord's black hole generates, Spider-Man comes back with the bad news. Cap decides he should stop him, once the black hole gets bigger, he'll jump inside. After Spider-Man convinces Cap not too, Cap commands Hulk to destroy the Humegazord. He manages to defeat it, but the black hole is getting bigger. Iron Man and Cap jumps on the Humegazord, Cap holds the portal while Tony tries to shut it down. The Humegazord awakens and tells them he can't be defeated because he has unlimited power. Back at Avengers HQ, Dallas escapes from his cell. Hawkeye catches Dallas and pins him down. He says it's too bad Cap isn't there, he could use his vibranium. Hawkeye realizes he has a vibranium bow and arrow. Hawkeye hits Dallas with the arrow and Dallas explodes. The Humegazord was using one of Tony's old suits as a power source. Tony calls in the Iron Man Hulkbuster and attacks the Humegazord. Once Cap lets go, the portal gets big, it starts to explode, and Tony's suit gets stuck, but Cap stays with Tony, and Hulk joins in, then Spidey jumps in, and it explodes. Major Events * Dallas uses a vibranium force-field * The Humegazord attempt to make a black hole, but instead makes a portal * Hawkeye uses a Vibranium arrow to defeat Dallas * Iron Man, Cap, Hulk and Spidey gets sucked into a portal. Characters * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Falcon * War Machine * Spider-Man * Ant-Man * Superman * Superpup Villains * Electro (Cameo) * The Megazord * The Humegazord * Dallas * Angry Bear (Cameo) * Leader Monkey Trivia * This Episode takes place directly after Villain Mania Continuity * Hawkeye says ''"Well that was Anti-Climatic, Again!" ''a running gag throughout the series. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc